The Darquesse Hunters
by Jay and Thoren
Summary: Update: Tee-hee, I might just continue this. . .Three girls have been hired to defeat Darquesse before she transferrs to her true form and destroyed the world. They are slightly crazy, and annoying but they're good. Real goooood.
1. The Darqesse Hunters!

**Disclaimer:**

**Radius: Hey Incus we almost forgot the disclaimer!**

**Incus: Yah your right! Hey people, don't read the story yet! READ THIS!**

**Radius and Incus: We do not own the Skulduggery Pleaseant series. Derek Landy does. We wish we were him!**

**Incus: But then we'd have to be old!**

**Radius: Buts that's offensive to our favorite author!**

**Radius and Incus: But we own ourselves.**

**Ulna: And me!**

**Radius: You will soon die. . . **

**Incus: I thought you were tied up in a closet. A dark, damp closet.**

**Please read and review!**

Ulna Pool and Radius Flame waltzed down the center of Main Street. Incus Frost followed closely behind holding a plain sword over her blonde hair. Another, black sword with the power to end any soul was strapped to her waist. It had an ice blue sheath that looked like it had been crafted of ice. The origins of the sword were unknown. The sun reflected off the sword she was holding making her hair look like it was on fire. Her friends wouldn't dare do that to her again . . .

**Flashback**

"Incus! Wake up your hairs on fire!"

"We set fire to Frosty! Get an extinguisher..."

"And a camera!"

**End Flashback**

Her purple shorts and bright blue tee went perfectly with her blue and purple chequered skaters. Her long blond hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. One brown streak hung down beside her face.

"Where did you get that sword?" asked Radius. Incus "Frosty" Smiled smugly as she replied.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you, so I advise you not to ask."

"Okey dokey, pokey mokey" Radius exclaimed. She had wavy loose black hair with one, rather large, purple streak down the left side. The sisters had all gotten streaks. . .

**Flashback**

"Please don't hurt me!"

"It's not going to hurt Radius!"

"It's not like you know better Incus. Look at me I'm getting my whole head dyed!"

**End Flashback**

She wore black jeans with white studs around the leg bottoms. To hold them up while fighting she wore a belt with more studs decorating it. On her upper body she wore a plain purple tee with a black leather jacket with purple studs in the shape of a sword on the back. On her feet she had knee high black leather boots with purple laces and a square heel. She took black and made it look good. The little obsession with studs helps too.

Ulna spoke after a while.

"Umm… guys what just happened?" Everyone looked down at Ulna's foot as it grew to the size of a pumpkin.

"Well that's just perfect." Ulna muttered. Radius and Incus doubled over in laughter.

"What are you laughing about Frosty?" Ulna retorted.

She was when she didn't have a foot the size, shape, and colour of a pumpkin probably the normalness of the group. But, sadly, not by that much. She wore green and blue sweat pants with a green tank top. Atop of that she wore a white jean jacket. She had turquoise high top sneakers. They were expensive and she really hoped she hadn't lost one in the pumpkin foot accident. She winced at the thought of one of her golden sneakers (They were turquoise, they were really expensive.) turning _orange._ Then their cousin Patella would want it. Most of her hair except for six green streaks was dyed sea blue. Two green streaks were braided and tied back.

All three were elementals, trained in the almost forgotten arts of electricity and ice. If you sent a bullet at them for instance, they could use air and lightning to send it back and shoot you with your own bullet.

Incus was also a general adept. She was very skilled in use with a sword and seriously kicked some BUTT with a bow. She didn't need an arrow, she was that good. She also had a quiver full of an endless supply on whatever arrow she needed. You didn't want to see her with a bow and poison arrow. That meant someone was going to die. It was almost worse than seeing the fates, because you knew you would die a slow and painful death.

Ulna was a teleporter and an expert on poison. She loved to scare innocent mortals by popping up in random places and claiming she'd been there the whole time. She used double, (also known as throwing knives). She was so fast with them just last week she'd left a full grown man in his underwear.

Radius was a necromancer. She used a skull and crossbones pendant that hung around her neck. She'd never quite understood why someone would infuse all their power in an object that could be stolen so easily. But her mentor had said to do it, so she had. She, like Incus, had a bow slung over her shoulder. Unlike Incus however this was a normal bow. She had an enchanted knife that when she stabbed someone they would do the funky chicken for exactly one minute and then die.

All three were pro's at combat and could pwn Tanith in battle. This would probably make her cry if she knew, but still. This was a good thing because she was Darquesse's friend. All the girls must have been thinking about her because they all hissed.

These three girls had been hired after to defeat Darquesse before she transferred and destroyed the world. Not much chance right? You are wrong.

**We will update soon!**

**... Hopefully ...**


	2. They Meet At Last!

**Valkyrie lives at Gordon's **_**OLD mansion.**_** It makes me angry when someone calls it Gordon's house. He's dead. Poof. Gone. Off of the face of the earth. (Except for his body and his echo stone.)**

**Incus: Radius we almost forgot the disclaimer! AGAIN!**

**Radius: We do not own Skulduggery Pleasant! There happy?**

**Incus: Extremely.**

"So, where exactly are we going?" questioned Incus. The girls were-still against the many protests of angry honking drivers, skipping joyfully down the dotted white line in the center of Main Street. Incus had given the cursed sword to a kid crossing the street. The kid in turn had discovered the sword wasn't plastic. He then stabbed a shopkeeper taking the trash out from his local shop, Derriere Land. The store, selling porta potties, smelled so gross it should have been closed for heath reasons. The ambulance was afraid to go near him in fear of the smell. The guy died and the boy ran off with his prize, a sword. The girls had never quite understood boys.

"We my friends are going to Darquesse's"

"I thought we were sisters" Ulna pointed out.

"I knew that!" Radius snapped. "Friends sound cooler though.

"And we cool like that?" Ulna asked.

"Yes we cool like that. We're cool like Fletcher's hair."

"No we're cool like Justin Bieber's hair. Anyways, what are you going to do if Fletcher's there?" Incus snorted. A moment was spared for Radius and Ulna to dream about Fletcher-and his hair.

"What are you gonna do if Justin Bieber's there? Retorted Ulna

"Kidnap him . . . kiss him . . . Marry him. . ."

"You're a dreamer Incus." Laughed Radius.

"Did you have to ruin my happy land? The rest of my life flashed through my eyes with Justin Bieber. It was a good life too!" spat Incus. The rest of the walk to Valkyrie's was uneventful.

"We are at Darquesse's house!" Ulna sang,

"Ok, here's the plan. We get in, beat the crap out of Darquesse and who's ever with her, and kidnap her. The rest of the plan will be read when this part is done.!" For some reason Radius was screeching.

The girls sprinted up the driveway, kicked down the door, and turned to face the enemy. Tanith, Ghastly and, Skulduggery were all standing beside a very angry Valkyrie. But what really caught their eye? The two young males sitting at the back of the room. Justin Bieber and Fletcher Renn were having a very intelligent conversation on who was the best singer. All three girls entered dreamland and started jumping up and down like a bunch of crazed fangirls. Which, they were. Many cries of its Justin Bieber and its Fletcher-and his hair echoed through the house. This went on for a short while till the girls were back. And they were ready to fight. Sadly so was the opposing. Skulduggery was pointing a rifle, Valkyrie had a flame in her palm, and Tanith had her sword held out like a sword.

"Are you angry Darquesse?" Radius said in a baby voice. Again everyone hissed the name. Valkyrie doubled over and puked, Tanith and Ghastly stood their looking confused, and, Fletcher and Justin Bieber were still oblivious. Skulduggery put his gun arm out further.

"He knows!" Ulna whispered and pointed at Skulduggery.

"If you had read the file you would've known that!" Incus whispered.

"Okay, so I am the leader of these girls." Radius said using more her hands than her mouth.

"No, I am!" protested Incus.

"It's me!" snapped Radius

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"It's me"

"I am the leader!"

"Fine you are both leaders!" yelled Ulna.

"Anyways we demand Darquesse!" Radius finished

"I'm sorry guys, but we're as worried about Darquesse as you are. She's not here; you've got the wrong house."

"But if you gave us the address we'd help you take her down." Ghastly finished for her.

"Incus the file please."

You're carrying the file next time Radius." Incus grumbled as she passed her the file.

"It says right here, the person who is supposed to destroy the world is named Valkyrie Cain."

**Radius: Wow major cliff hanger. You can guess what happens next, someone dies.**

**Incus: Don't give away the story!**

**Radius here! Please don't flame this story because of Justin Bieber. Incus is in love with him.(I don't like him-or Fletcher to be honest. I actually hate Justin. I enjoy torturing Fletcher) I am the Leader!**

**Caution: Incus is writing the next chapter and I am not responsible for anything I do or say.**

**Until next time Mwuahahahaha**

**Incus here! ...I Love You Justin Bieber...Wait! Did you just say what I think you said! I am the leader!**

**Me!**

**Me! **

**No its me!**

**Incus: ITS MEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ulna: I thought we agreed on this in the chapter. You are BOTH leaders Ok?**

**Radius: And I thought you were locked in a closet. A dark damp closet.**


End file.
